


I Will Always Love You

by Mirajane1984



Series: Please Don't Hate Me [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajane1984/pseuds/Mirajane1984
Summary: Kuroba Kaito aka Kaito KID got arrested during a heist, now he is in prison and hopes that his best friend Nakamori Aoko can forgive him not knowing that she is in grave danger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaito!
> 
> This is the sequel to "Please Don't Hate Me".  
> The originial version can also be found on ff.net, but the version I am posting here will be completely re-written (:  
> Also; as I am not a native speaker, I apologize beforehand for grammar and spelling mistakes.

_How could it come to this?_

This one sentence was all that Kuroba Kaito could think about since one week. A faint sight can be heard escaping him, as he looks at the floor, long tired of playing with his poker cards.

“I shouldn’t ask myself such stupid question….” he mumbles quietly already knowing the answer to said question.

_All I wanted was to finish what Dad had started and to get revenge on the men who killed him._

He knew that he would eventually end up in prison, but he had hoped that it wouldn’t come to this until he had found and destroyed Pandora. Now he knew that his time was running out. He really had Lady Luck on his side as Inspector Nakamori did not want to make the capture of KID official until he knew why the boy next door, Aoko’s best friend, had become said phantom thief. Kaito had managed to drag it out this long, but he knew that his period of grace was long over. He had not even expected the inspector to wait for one week.

He sighed again, this time louder.

He did not have many options left.

_Only two, if I really think about it and that really scares me._

_Option 1: Just tell the inspector something… anything but not the truth. After he heard some made up reasons he would tell the press, the whole world would find out that KID was arrested and that I, Kuroba Kaito, was the man behind the mask. What would happen after that? That’s obvious. Either Snake will kill those dear to me or I will be found dead in my cell. The worst case scenario will be when both happens._

_Option 2 (and this one will probably be even harder than just lying and saying I just become a thief for fun.): Telling the truth. Even if I did tell them the truth, there’s no guarantee that they will believe me, it’s just too crazy to be true._

A third time a sigh can be heard resounding in the small cell.

_On the other hand… both Aoko and her dad know me since we were kids and Hakuba even knows about Spider. Maybe… just maybe there is a chance that they might actually believe me._

The young thief sat there all day thinking about what to tell the police and what to tell his best friend, but just like the previous seven days he could not come to a conclusion. If he only knew what his father would have done in his place or if he could ask his mother, but inspector Nakamori allowed no visitors until Kaito gave an explanation.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice the officer bringing him food until he young man spoke up.

“Here’s your food KID, along with a message from Inspektor Nakamori. He is giving you one more day. Tomorrow in the evening he will visit you and he expects answers. I don’t even understand why he did not right away inform the press and close your case….”

Kaito looked at the food standing in front of him. He did not want to eat anything, he was not hungry at all, but he knew that he needed his strength, especially when Snake finally found out about him.

He sighed again, something he did often these days, before eating and laying down. He hadn’t slept well lately, but he needed to at least catch a few hours of sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Let me through! I will kill him! I’ll definitely kill him for what he did to my daughter!”

Kaito was woken up by those words, but he needed a few minutes to understand them.

He sat up, yawning, his sight still a bit foggy from being woken up so suddenly.

“What is going on?” he asked no one in particular.

It was only then that realized what all this fuss was about.

 “Inspector Nakamori?”

And then the words sank in.

_“…for what he did to my daughter.”_

Suddenly Kaito was wide awake.

“Did something happen to Aoko?!”

The inspector turned his head and looked towards Kaito, murderous intent clearly visible in his eyes. This look was all the high school student needed to know that something definitely did happen, something that went far beyond Aoko’s anger for being lied to.

_No… No, No, No! What happenend? What happened to my Aoko after I got arrested?!_

“Aoko changed…” the inspector startet.

_Is he… crying?_

“After you got arrested, she changed. She didn’t talk much and spends most of her time in her room. She only really leaves the house to go to school. I’m not even sure if she ate anything in the last few days. It hurt her badly to find out that her best friend is a criminal, but it her even more that prison will await you and that she won’t be able to see you.”

Kaito looks away as he bites his lips.

_Aoko… I’m so sorry! I knew you would suffer once you found out. I should have just told her! I really am the biggest idiot on earth to make the girl I love suffer so much._

“It’s your fault! Everything is your fault!” Nakamori Ginzo says, his voice shaking.

_I don’t like where this is going… I have a really bad feeling about this!_

“She was so desperate.”

Kaito looks at him as tears begin to form in the inspectors eyes.

“’It hurts when you have someone in your heart, but you can’t hold him in your arms. In such a situation even angels shed tears, even angels lose their ability to fly and even angels seek for something that cures the pain. I can’t bear with it any longer. My heart feels like it will break into pieces. It hurts so much. I love him and at the same time I hate him. I feel betrayed and I … I don’t want to live any longer.’ These were Aoko’s last words. She ran out of the house, crying. I couldn’t stop her. I couldn’t help her.”

“’It hurts when you have someone in your heart, but you can’t hold him in your arms. In such a situation, even an angel will shed tears, even an angel will lose his ability to fly and even an angel seeks for something that cures the pain. I am no angel and therefore I cannot bear with it any longer. My heart feels like it will break into pieces. It hurts so much. I love him and at the same time I hate him. I feel betrayed and I … I don’t want to live any longer.’ These were Aoko’s last words. She ran out of the house, crying. I could not stop her. I could not help her, and the only person who could have is sitting right in front of me, because he is damn criminal!

By the time we found her, it was already too late, by the time we found her, her body had long gone cold.”

Kaito looks at the inspector his eyes wide with shock.

“No… No this can’t be! Please tell me that you are lying!”

He looks down at his hands which are shaking by now.

“It is my fault… I killed her. All I ever wanted was to protect her. All I ever wanted was to keep her save.”

A bittersweet smile shows in Kaitos face.

“In the end I ended up hurting her even more. In the end I could not help her at all.”

Tears begin to form in the young man’s eyes and they leave a salty taste in his mouth as they run down his cheeks.

“Aoko, please come back to me. Please, Aoko…”

_I cannot lose you too! I cannot lose another person I love, because of KID or Snake and his organization!_

“AOKO!!!!!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter Hakuba will join the cast (;


End file.
